


I Can Hear Frogs in the Distance

by charizardfreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardfreak/pseuds/charizardfreak
Summary: Pidge and Green bond over a coffee maker, frogs, and their love of the universe.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Green Lion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Can Hear Frogs in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 1 
> 
> I love these two :)

Pidge huffed in frustration, shoving the machine across the desk and crossing her arms, almost pouting.

Maybe she could find some replacement wires for the stupid thing.

She felt Green pressing against her mind.

She leaned back and stared up at her Lion, who was sitting back on her haunches, sightless gray eyes staring down at her Paladin.

Pidge sighed.

“Well, what do you think?”

A gentle purr of agreement echoed in Pidge’s head.

She smiled and returned to her work. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was more than a little insane to be asking a giant magical robot lion for an opinion on repairing a coffee maker, but, hey, that was just Pidge’s life now. She just figured she should roll with it at this point.

Green hummed in response.

It hadn’t been long since this whole Voltron thing started and yet Pidge was already becoming accustomed to the feeling of having another being situating itself inside her head. She almost couldn’t remember a time where her head space was _just_ her head space. Where she could have a thought without an alien robot commenting on it. Where she could wake up from a dream without the Green Lion’s curiosity immediately prompting her to share her thoughts and feelings about it.

It was strange.

And Pidge was kind of disturbed by it, to be honest.

She knew it wasn’t a possibility for Green to like, take over her mind or anything (at least she really, really hoped it wasn’t, she actually wasn’t 100% sure about that and it freaked her out a little), but it was weird. Logically, she knew she should feel more… upset? Concerned? She didn’t know, but she felt like she should be more wary of letting this robot lion root around in her head.

But she wasn’t.

And that kind of scared her a bit.

Pidge wasn’t the type of person to just blindly trust anything or anyone. If these Lions had any sort of ulterior motives or sinister sides… how would they know? If the Lions were in their heads, could they influence their thoughts?

_Could_ they take control?

Pidge shuddered.

She felt Green pull away a little, whining softly. A strange mix of sadness and a tiny bit of guilt rolled off her in waves.

_She just wants to get to know you better, why are you being such a jerk? _Pidge scolded herself.

(Some part of her wondered if that was her talking or the Lion. Gah! She kind of hated this.)

She felt Green come closer again, hope tingling at the corners of Pidge’s mind. She felt Green’s curiosity over the coffee machine. Shockingly, the alien robot didn’t understand why Pidge was putting effort into fixing a drink machine when there were other, more important, projects to work on.

“This actually is a pretty important project if you want me (and frankly, Shiro) to be functional, sane human beings when we wake up at ungodly hours of the morning for training,” Pidge said as she looked around for something to replace the shorted-out wires. 

Skepticism seeped into her mind. Pidge laughed softly.

“At the very least, I would end up murdering Lance. And then we’d have to sit through another lecture on teamwork from Shiro and/or Allura. Is that what you want?”

The Lion shuddered unironically with dread.

“That’s what I thought,” Pidge smirked.

An image appeared in her head of an Altean tool she had never seen before. She frowned and rummaged through a tool box Coran had given her a while back. All of the tools looked really weird and she was a little afraid to mess with them too much after she’d burned herself on one she thought was a screw driver… After a second, she found the one Green was suggesting. It looked kind of like a tiny wrench with weird ball-like attachments glowing on its head. She stared at it suspiciously.

“This isn’t going to turn me into a frog or something, right?” she asked dryly.

If the Lions could roll their eyes, Green would have. But then her curiosity piqued again, but Pidge wasn’t quite sure what she was asking about.

“It was a joke. I don’t actually think it’s going to turn me into a frog,” Pidge said, frowning.

Green’s questioning got a little more intense at that.

“What are you… oh! You don’t know what a frog is,” Pidge laughed.

Another spike of curiosity.

“It’s a slimly little Earth animal,” Pidge said as she summoned an image of a frog to her head, “They’re gross to touch, but still kind of cute in a weird way? They’re really loud at night, too.”

Pidge paused, watching with a kind of giddy fascination as Green looked through just about every memory Pidge could summon about frogs. The mighty Lion of Voltron seemed quite fascinated by them.

It was adorable.

But Green seemed frustrated that Pidge didn’t know a whole lot about frogs.

“I promise, if we ever get back to Earth, I scour the internet for every frog related thing your heart desires, Green,” Pidge said with a snort.

Happiness dripped off the Lion like rain.

Pidge shook her head, smiling as she held up the Altean wrench-thing.

“Now, what the heck am I supposed to do with this?”

Green sent her an image of her holding it up to the shortened wires. Pidge frowned, but cautiously did so. As soon as the tool touched the wires, a short spark shot out of the orbs on the end, making Pidge yelp and drop the thing on her foot.

Laughter rang out in her head.

“Oh, fuck off,” she growled, hopping on one foot.

Green just chuckled louder.

She checked the wires, convinced they’d be even more fried, and was pleasantly surprised to find them perfectly intact, looking almost brand new.

Huh.

She was so going to have to figure out how that worked later.

She beamed up at the robotic lion towering above her.

“Thanks Green!” she said happily, scooping up the machine, “I’m going to go return this to the kitchen. I’ll tell everyone you pretty much fixed it. Don’t be surprised if Shiro comes in and kisses your feet.”

A sense of baffled alarm shot through her skull.

“Relax. I’m kidding. But, seriously, he owes you his life,” Pidge said with a grin.

Green just snorted in response. 

***

So.

There was no way in hell Pidge was getting any sleep tonight.

Her mind was buzzing from the events of today and well…

It wasn’t just _her _mind.

Green wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

They had just gotten back from Olkarion.

And…

Their bond was so much _stronger _now.

Pidge couldn’t believe she had ever thought of what they had before as being ‘invasive’.

This was so much worse.

And so much better.

_I can hear you. _A happy voice hummed in her head.

_I know, I can hear you, too. _Pidge sighed. Again.

_I can hear you. _Green said again in wonder.

Pidge was trying not to lose her temper. But she really needed to sleep. Today had been exhausting.

_I get it, Green. I know you’re excited… but can you tone it down a bit. _

Green went silent.

But not really.

She was still _there. _

And not just in the back of her head, oh no. She was freaking _everywhere _now.

When they had connected properly in the Olkari forest, Pidge had felt a something in Green open up. And it felt as if they were connected to the entire universe.

It was amazing.

And terrifying.

And Pidge’s head _hurt_.

But Green was so _excited._

And Pidge didn’t want to be a jerk and shut her down.

An interesting fact had made itself known when Pidge and Green connected: Apparently, Green was much younger than the other Lions.

And Pidge really had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Younger how, exactly?

Was she made after all the others? Or was it something else…? By ‘young’ did that mean that Green was still kind of a cub in alien robot lion years? Some equivalent of a teenager? WHAT exactly???

Pidge didn’t know, and Green wasn’t sharing. Pidge had been so surprised to learn that Green was so young. She’d always had this idea of Green being this wise, all-knowing, god-like being.

But in reality, Green was just like her.

The baby of the group. Smart. Over-eager. An insatiable thirst for knowledge. 

It was so… heartwarming.

And Green was just so damn happy right now and Pidge didn’t want to ruin that, really, she didn’t.

But she was currently lying in a dark room with nothing to distract her from the fact that the Lion in her head was currently reaching out across the universe and grabbing random bits of information from everything she happened to come in contact with, snatching up data and storing it away in her own mind at speeds that were making Pidge’s head spin.

Apparently, Green had lost this ability to connect with the universe when her last Paladin died.

She hadn’t been able to do this for _ten thousand years_.

And Pidge didn’t want to take that away from her.

But, god, she was so tired.

_Green. Please. _She begged as images of some far-off planet flashed through her skull. _You’re making my head spin. _

Green paused. _Sorry. _

She sounded sheepish at least.

The whirlwind of images and sounds dissipated.

Pidge sighed in relief, snuggling into her blankets. 

She was just starting to drift off when an image of some alien plant crashed into her mind.

_Carnivorous. Venomous. Can grow to roughly the size of a small house. Preys on the local Yurkles, a strange species of eight-legged elk-like creatures that can surprisingly breath FIRE. THAT’S REALLY INTERESTING ARE THERE MORE CREATURES LIKE THAT IN THE RAXAIN SYSTEM. AND DO THE OTHER ELK-LIKE CREATURES OFTHATOTHERPLANETNEXTTOITHAVE**ANYSIMILARITIESTOTHE**-_

Pidge slammed her fist into the wall.

**_GREEN, I’M GOING TO HARVEST YOU FOR SCRAP METAL. _ **

Green retreated, wincing.

_Sorry. _

Pidge huffed. She was so tired, she almost wanted to cry with frustration.

Green winced again. _So sorry. _

Pidge sighed. _It’s okay, I know you’re just excited. Just… can’t you wait until morning? Training is going to kick my ass tomorrow if I don’t get some rest. _

_Ok… _Green sounded weirdly small.

Pidge sighed and closed her eyes.

After a moment an image slowly crept into her mind.

It was the most magnificent sky full of stars she’d ever seen. There were planets and nebulae and galaxies floating against a backdrop of billions of twinkling stars. The image was coming from the surface of a planet, Pidge could feel wind tugging gently at her hair. She lay there in the empty silence, staring up at the stars, while the wind kissed her face. The cool breeze was halted by something warm pressed against her. She blinked sleepy eyes and lolled her head to the side.

A green lion was curled up beside her.

She smiled, lifting one hand to lazily stroke the lion’s fur.

In her tired, blissed-out state, her mind drifted away to nights when she would sneak into her brother’s room and curl up at his side.

She felt tears prick at her eyes.

The lion next to her began to purr, and Pidge was overwhelmed by the love and warmth washing over her. She curled in closer and felt green shift to accommodate her.

God, Pidge loved this weird alien robot lion. She wouldn’t trade this bond for anything.

Green purred in agreement.

As Pidge began to drift away, she suddenly realized she could hear frogs croaking in the distance.

She smiled.

And sleep eventually came to take her away.


End file.
